CSI: Finding Someone
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Two months after the incident with Tara life starts to return to normal. Sharon and Yuri notice Susan's loneliness and try to help her find the right person for her. Meanwhile Sam and Rachel face a daunting challenge as they learn the consequences of the Tara incident still affect them.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: Finding Someone**

First chapter of my new CSI story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Eighteen year old Susan Kennedy smiled as she rang the doorbell. She had received a phone call from her older sister; Sharon Korzhakov. Sharon's husband Yuri was working late and Sharon had called to ask Susan to come and help take care of the twins; Ivan and Anya, both one year olds. At that moment the door opened.

"Hey Susan." Sharon greeted her sister. "Thanks for coming around."

The sisters hugged and Sharon led Susan inside; the younger sister was blind while Sharon required glasses. They headed through to the main room where the twins were playing. Ivan looked up and saw the two sisters.

He smiled widely. "Aunt Susie!" He cried happily.

Anya also smiled as both infants got to their feet and hurried over. Sharon and Susan smiled and Susan knelt down and hugged the twins. Susan let go of the twins and stood up.

"Hi you two; how are you?" she asked happily.

Both of them replied at the same time. "Good."  
Susan nodded. "That's great; I'm here to help look after you until your daddy gets back."

"Yay!"

The twins then returned to their games while Susan sat down on the sofa. Sharon got herself and her sister something to drink and also sat down; she let out a happy sigh as she watched her children play together.

While they sat Susan turned to her sister.

"So, Sharon; how's married life been?" She asked.

Sharon laughed. "It's brilliant; to know that I get to wake up with Yuri every day; knowing that I wouldn't want it any other way. Then there's the kids, they're great too, always so happy, energetic. They're a real handful at times but, that's what I love about them."

Susan nodded happily. Sharon thought for a moment and then asked.

"Say, I've been out of touch for a while; how's everyone been doing?"

Susan cast her mind back, remembering.

She finally answered. "Well; Holly and Alex are doing pretty good; they're thinking of settling down and marrying soon too. Athena's still as energetic as ever, driving them up the wall trying to keep up with her."  
Both sisters laughed at that; Sharon still kept a close eye on the twins but for the moment they were fine.

Susan continued.

"Tonya and Kareem are still going strong too. She's met with the rest of his family now; from what I heard the visit went well, they all liked her. As for Sam and Rachel…"  
Susan paused and both girls grimaced. Two months ago Sam had been kidnapped and sexually tortured by his psychotic ex-girlfriend Tara Williams. Rachel had been kidnapped too and forced to join in with the acts. Due to the events that had occurred there in which Sam was forced to rape his girlfriend; there were concerns that Rachel might have been impregnated during the ordeal. They were still waiting to hear for certain.

Susan sighed and managed to continue.

"There doing their best to recover; but they're still waiting for news."

Sharon nodded. "I see; I just hope things work out for them. They've suffered so much; I just want them to be happy."

Susan nodded sadly but was then caught off guard by Sharon's next question.

"What about you, how's your life been?" After a pause Sharon then added. "Do you…You know, have a boyfriend yet?"

Susan shook her head; sighing; out of all her friends and family, she was the only one still single.

"I've, I've dated a few guys but it's never worked out." She admitted. "You know, it's always been the ones I told you about."  
Sharon nodded in understanding; however her thoughts were racing.

'_This can't go on. I have to do something to help Susie.'_ She thought to herself. _'I have to try and help her find the right guy.'_

Her thoughts were cut off however by the door opening. A few seconds later Yuri entered the living room.

"Daddy!" The twins cried out as they ran over to him.

Yuri smiled and picked them both up.

"Hey, good to see you two." He said as he kissed them both.

He smiled and also greeted his wife and also greeted his sister in law. "Thanks for doing this Susan,"

Susan smiled and nodded. "No problem. I'll help you guys out anytime. I'll just call mom and let her know you're back."

With that Susan left the room. Sharon turned to her husband.

"Yuri, there's something we need to talk about, it's about Susan…"

Yuri nodded and listened while his wife told him of her concerns.

Meanwhile; at the hospital, Sam Stokes sat fidgeting nervously in his seat in the waiting room. He knew that soon he would hear from Rachel the results of her ultrasound. He had also finally made up his mind. He knew what he was going to do, if the answer was what he was sure it was. He looked up again, waiting for her to return, he then saw her walking down the corridor towards him. She was clutching a small picture in her hands. He stood up and approached her.

"Rachel?"

She handed it to him and he looked as she announced.

"I'm pregnant Sam, it's just like we thought…But it's still too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl."

Her voice was shaky, fearful of what his response would be. He smiled and embraced her; he felt her relax against him, letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm here for you Rachel." He said. "I've decided that for sure. Whatever you decide to do, I'm at your side."

He stepped back, still holding her; tears were glistening in her eyes and she smiled back at him.

"Sam…thank you; I…" She hesitated and then told him. "I want to keep it; it's our baby."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Let's go, we need to tell the others."  
Rachel nodded and together they left the hospital; ready to take the next step in their lives.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Finding Someone**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you like it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sharon was busy changing Anya while Yuri put Ivan to bed. They would be heading around to Holly and Alex's house later; for Athena's second birthday party. They wanted to ensure the twins were well rested beforehand. Once they got Anya changed and into bed; Sharon and Yuri headed back to the living room.

"So, your sister's never had any luck with guys?" Yuri asked cautiously.

Sharon sighed. "Ugh, don't remind. They're either jerks that dump her as soon as they find out she's blind, or worse."  
"Worse?"  
"They only want one thing from her." Sharon explained. Yuri understood and nodded sadly.

"They only want to sleep with her. I see your point."

After a pause Yuri asked. "Say, while we're at the party, do you think we should ask the others if they can help?"

Sharon smiled. "Yes; that'd be a great idea. We'll have to tell Susan of course, she has a right to know. She'll appreciate it, I'm sure."  
Smiling happily they kissed and prepared themselves. They were interrupted however by the phone ringing. They sighed and Yuri answered.

"Yes." He said; trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Oh hey, yeah, here she is."

He handed the phone to Sharon, explaining that it was her father; Ed Kennedy. Sharon smiled and took the phone.

"Hey dad." She greeted.

She smiled wider as she heard her father's voice. "Hi Sharon; we just wanted to check up on you guys, you'll be at Athena's party right?"

"That's right dad; we'll see you there. There is something we need to ask you but it can wait until then." She explained.

Ed accepted this and they hung up before getting ready.

Once they were all ready Sharon and Yuri took their kids and strapped them securely into their car seats. They got in the car and drove to Holly and Alex's house. When they arrived they realized the others had arrived ahead of them. They entered and saw the whole group waiting for them. Athena looked up and saw them and immediately ran over them.

"Aunt Sharon, Uncle Yuri!" She cried happily as she hugged them.

They both smiled and hugged back. "Hey, happy birthday Athena." Sharon replied cheerfully.

They gave Athena her presents and joined the rest of the group, along with their children. Tonya and Kareem sat next to them, just across from them were Sam and Rachel; Susan sat with her and Sharon's parents. Ed and Lindsey Kennedy were talking to the older adults; Holly's parents Gil Grissom and his wife Sara; along with Catherine and Nick Stokes. Yuri, Alex, and Kareem's parents were also there; so was Rachel's stepmother Elizabeth and her sister Ella. It was clear from the conversations that were passing around that they weren't the only ones with an announcement to make. Sam and Rachel did too.

Sharon walked over to Sam and Rachel. "Hey, so you guys just came from the hospital right."

They nodded and Sam explained. "We've got some important news for everyone; we're just waiting for the right moment."

Sharon nodded. "I see; cool. BTW, I was hoping you could help us out. Yuri and I have an announcement to make too."

Rachel nodded. "You guys go first; I'm sure we can all help out."

So Sharon looked over at Yuri and nodded, indicating that they were ready.

So they approached Susan and Sharon prepared to speak with her.

"Susan. Yuri and I have been talking about your…problems." She explained.

Susan sighed and nodded. "Yeah?"

"We want to help you." Yuri told her. "So we decided to do just that. If you want us to help you; just let us know."

Susan was amazed at this.

"You'd…You'd really do that for me?"

Sharon smiled. "Of course we would."  
It was then Sam spoke up. "We all would, right guys?"  
There were murmurs of assent from everybody else and Susan felt tears stinging her eyes.

"You guys…Thank you." She said softly.

Her mother hugged her. "You'd been alone too long Susan and you've had such bad luck, we're all here to help you."

She nodded slowly; letting herself smile and her tears fall. "I'm glad, thank you, you guys. You really think I'll find the right guy for me?"

It was Ed who replied. "Of course you will; and if he hurts you, he has us to answer too."

Susan laughed at that. "Thanks dad."

Sharon and Yuri smiled at each other; the first step of their plan was successful. Now they just needed to start finding a suitable match for Susan.

Meanwhile Sam and Rachel shared a look and nodded to each other. They stood up and Sam spoke.

"Everyone, we have something to tell you, it's important."

Everyone turned to face them. Rachel took a shaky breath and Sam took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

She nodded to him and, with a weak smile on her face. "As you know, Sam and I went to the hospital today, due to our concerns after the incident with Tara."

Everyone nodded; all looking sombre; they had a feeling they knew what was about to come.

Sure enough Rachel confirmed their suspicions. "The doctor confirmed it; I'm pregnant."

There was a collective intake of breath. Elizabeth then asked the important question.

"Have you…decided what you're going to do?"

Rachel nodded and squeezed Sam's hand before answering. "I'm keeping it, Sam and I are in this together; it's our baby and we want to have it."  
Elizabeth hugged her step-daughter. "I'm so proud of you; you've made your choice, you're being so strong."

Rachel smiled and thanked her. Following this they all decided to focus on the party, for Athena's sake, letting the serious news simmer in their minds; in order to deal with it later.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: Finding Someone**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Susan fidgeted nervously in her seat while Sharon worked on her hair.

"Hold still Susan." Sharon said. "I'm nearly done."

Susan did her best to stay still; but inside her nerves were frayed, she was tense, on edge. It had been some months since Athena's birthday; Susan had accepted her sister's help, along with the others. However despite their best efforts Susan was yet to find anyone. They worked on doing whatever they could to help Susan. Finding friends of theirs that were still single; using dating websites. But all potential relationships had ended after no longer than two weeks. Luckily there had been no messy or bad break-ups; the last boyfriend had ended their relationship amicably with her when he had to move out of state. Neither of them would be able to maintain a long distance relationship after all. They had tried again and found another potential boyfriend for her; however this one looked even more promising. While nervous and worried about what might happen in the future; she was also excited.

"Do…Do you think everything will turn out okay…this time?" She asked, hesitantly.

Sharon smiled. "Don't worry; I have a good feeling about this guy."

Susan nodded and took a calming breath as Sharon finished with her hair. She stood up and Sharon took a careful look at her sister. Susan was clad in a dark blue knee length dress; with a sweetheart neckline and black band around the waist and a pair of simple blue flats.

"Perfect; okay, let's go, I'll drive you there and just call me when you want picked up."

Susan nodded and followed her sister; ready to face whatever came this night.

Meanwhile Sam and Rachel were in the hospital waiting room yet again; this time the ultrasound was to determine the gender of the baby. Rachel seemed nervous about something; Sam was worried.

"Rachel, are you okay?" He asked; hoping it was nothing major.

She gulped audibly before turning to him. "It…It's nothing Sam, really. It'll be okay; it's just something, on my mind…I, I don't…"

Sam took her hand and kissed her. "Hey, c'mon, you know you can tell me anything."  
Rachel sighed and smiled. "It's just…I don't know yet, about a girl. But if our baby's a boy…I was hoping; we could call him Mark."

Sam smiled and verified. "After your dad?"

She nodded. Mark Greene had been her father; her parents had divorced only recently before he had married Elizabeth, officially adopting Ella; who was Elizabeth's daughter from her first marriage. Shortly after the marriage however Mark had died from cancer. The memory was still strong within Rachel and naming their child after him was clearly important to her.

Sam nodded; still smiling. "I think that's a great idea; if it's a boy, then yes; I think we should call him Mark."  
Rachel let out a relieved sigh and they kissed just before she was called in for her ultrasound. Sam waited patiently; smiling at the thought of what they were looking forward to. They were looking at being parents; a tough but joyful prospect. Finally he saw Rachel arriving and stood up. She was smiling widely and as soon as she was next to him she took his hand and announced.

"It's a boy Sam." There were tears in her eyes. "We're going to have a son."

Sam smiled; they would have a son, Mark Stokes, all they had to look forward to now was the birth.

Meanwhile Sharon escorted Susan into the restaurant. Sharon then spotted the young man that had responded to Susan's online dating profile. He was eighteen; around five foot ten with dark hair and eyes with a toned muscular and athletic build. She escorted her sister over to the table.

"Excuse me." She said; the boy looked up. "Are you Lavrenti Dzhugashvili?"

He nodded. "That's right." He replied, he had a thick Georgian accent. "Susan Kennedy?"

He looked between them. Sharon smiled.

"This is Susan; I'm her older sister Sharon. I just wanted to make sure she…"

Lavrenti nodded. "I understand; her profile mentioned she was blind. Thank you."

Sharon nodded and Susan took her seat, smiling at the almost casual way he mentioned her blindness. It made it clear to her that he didn't care much about it in a negative way.

"I'll see you later Susan." Sharon told her and then left.

Susan turned her full attention to her date.

"So, Lavrenti…" She began nervously.

Lavrenti smiled. "Yes."

His calmness made her feel at ease so she continued. "I noticed your accent…Georgian, right?"

He nodded. "That's right. My family came over from there a few years ago; we moved around a lot. Just came to Vegas recently."

He continued to explain some of his family history. Susan shared her family history too; she noted that she was starting to feel more relaxed too. With Lavrenti's permission she used her hands to trace his face, getting a picture of his appearance in her mind.

She smiled when she was done. "Wow, you…you look amazing."  
Lavrenti laughed; blushing at her compliment. "Thank you, you're really pretty."

It was Susan's turn to blush she murmured her thanks and then their meal arrived.

It was some three hours later before Sharon received a text from Susan telling her that Lavrenti would be taking her home. Before long the door opened and Sharon saw Susan enter with Lavrenti.

"Hey you guys." Sharon greeted cheerfully.

"Hi sis." Susan replied, smiling.

Lavrenti nodded. "Hey."

Sharon looked at them both. "So, how did it go?"

"Great." They replied simultaneously; causing them both to burst into laughter.

Sharon also laughed; Lavrenti said his goodbyes. He kissed Susan on the cheek and then left. Sharon smiled and guided her sister to the sofa.

"So, c'mon, tell me what happened?" She asked excitedly.

Susan laughed and began to give Sharon all the details about her date, as well as her high hopes for her relationship with Lavrenti. Sharon felt elated at that. Hopefully Susan's high hopes would pay off and the relationship would last. Sharon prayed that it did; praying Susan's bad luck with love would finally be over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: Finding Someone**

Next chapter of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, they sure are.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Susan smiled as she laid her head on Lavrenti's shoulder. It had been a few months and still they were dating. This was the longest one of her relationships had lasted; she was starting to feel more confident. It looked like this relationship was set to last. Lavrenti had already joined the group at school and been introduced to everybody. Everybody liked him and he showed great support for Sam and Rachel with their soon to be bon son. After a moment of silence Lavrenti spoke to her.

"Say, Susan; I've been thinking." She turned her head slightly, indicating she had heard him and was listening. "I've never actually met your parents; and you've not met mine."

Susan bit her lip and shifted nervously.

"Y-yeah, you're right." She stammered, suddenly nervous again. "I…I'm sorry; I guess I forgot all about meeting the parents."

Lavrenti nodded. "I see; I understand. I know is nerve-racking; how do you think I feel." He stated. "The scariest thing for a guy, especially one my age; is meeting his girlfriend's parents."

Susan laughed at that; he was right. She pondered for a moment and finally made up her mind.

"Okay; I think we better plan something then." She stated. "We need to figure out who we're going to meet first and what not."  
Lavrenti nodded; they spoke for the next several minutes as they formed their plans. Soon they were ready and knew what they were going to do.

So, the following day; Susan prepared herself and, in order to boost her confidence she called her sister.

"Sharon." She said as the phone was answered.

"Hey Susan." Sharon replied immediately. "Just got Ivan and Anya to sleep."  
Susan gulped. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright, there still sleeping, so what's up?"  
Susan explained her plan involving Lavrenti and Sharon listened and, realizing that Susan was worried and nervous, did her best to reassure her sister.

"Look, it'll be alright Susan; you're worrying too much." She explained. "Just relax, I've already spoke to mom and dad about Lavrenti, they're actually anxious to meet him."  
Susan sighed. "They're wondering what was taking me so long to do so." Sharon confirmed this. "Okay, well, I'm ready now, thanks. He'll be here soon. I'll be meeting his parents after this."

Sharon agreed and they hung up. Susan headed downstairs just in time. There was a knock at the door and she answered it, it was Lavrenti.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked.

She nodded and closed the door; linking her arm with his. They then walked through to the living room where Ed and Lindsey were sitting watching TV.

"Mom, dad." She said; her voice hesitant. They both turned and Susan found her courage and spoke on. "This is Lavrenti, the guy I told you about."

They smiled, relieved to finally meet their youngest daughter's boyfriend.

Susan and Lavrenti sat down on the other sofa as Lindsey and Ed turned to them.

"So, Lavrenti right?" Lindsey asked.

Lavrenti nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Susan's told me a little about you."

Ed then spoke up. "Yeah, she's told us a little about you, our older daughter has also told us about you too."

"All good I hope." Lavrenti said jokingly.

Ed noted the tone in his voice and laughed. "Of course; I must admit, I'm amazed how my daughters both seem to have found love with boys from neighbouring countries."

Lavrenti laughed too; realizing the truth in this. The family continued their discussion and Susan was relieved to note that her parents got along well with her boyfriend. Breathing a sigh of relief she kissed Lavrenti's cheek; he smiled.

"So." Ed said finally. "I'm glad to see you two are happy, you've been together for a little while now."  
Lavrenti nodded. "Yes; Susan's told me about her previous relationships. But I'm not like those other guys. I care for her, I really do."

"That's good to know." Lindsey said finally.

Finally, after some more conversation they left; now they faced the next challenge, meeting Lavrenti's parents. It was hard to say if Susan or Lavrenti was more nervous.

They arrived at Lavrenti's house. Susan realized she was shaking.

"Hey." Lavrenti said; his voice reassuring. "Relax, it's gonna be okay."  
"I…I don't know anything about your parents." She told him. "What if I say something stupid?"

Lavrenti smiled and told her a little about his family. His father was called Joseph and was a former army officer back in Georgia; now he was an FBI Agent based in Vegas. His mother; Baia; was a former neurosurgeon and now an ER doctor.

He smiled after he was finished. "That make it any easier?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go."  
They headed inside and his parents were seated in the living room. Joseph had black greying hair and grey eyes. Baia had blue eyes and brown hair. They both looked up as the couple entered.

"Ah Lavrenti." Joseph said; his voice kind and friendly. "I take it this is girl you told us about."  
Lavrenti nodded. "That's right dad; this is Susan Kennedy."

Susan smiled lightly. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Baia retuned the smile. "It's nice to see you too Susan."

The young couple sat down opposite Lavrenti's parents. They soon spoke to each and Susan noted, to her relief; that everything went really well. Her nerves slowly relaxed as the evening wore on. Soon she and Lavrenti left for dinner, as they did he turned to her.

"So, what do you think?" He remarked. "My parents really liked you."

Susan nodded, smiling happily. "I'm glad, I liked them too; they were nice people."

They stopped just outside the restaurant and kissed, happy that everything was going great for their relationship. Susan was certain that now, at last, she had finally found the right man for her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: Finding Someone**

Next chapter of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A month had passed since Lavrenti and Susan had met each other's parents. They were currently with the rest of the group; enjoying a day out in a nearby park. While the group were happy and smiled, laughed and joked with each other, Sam and Rachel were distracted. It had been nine months and Rachel's due date was soon. They were waiting tensely as they knew it would start any time. Sure enough at that exact moment Rachel felt the labour pains beginning. Stifling a cry she turned to Sam.

"Sam, he's coming, the baby's coming."

Everybody tensed, Sam reacted immediately. He took Rachel's arm and began to guide her to his car. The others followed, heading for their cars. They all climbed in and drove after Sam's car, heading to the hospital. The two couples who already had children were the last to leave, having to buckle their children into their car seats before driving after the others. They drove as fast as they could without breaking the law, a side effect or being raised by family members in law enforcement. Finally they arrived at the hospital and Rachel was rushed through to the maternity ward. Sam hurried into the ward with her while the others sat and waited outside. They called up their family members to inform them where they were and what was happening. They then waited, hoping that everything would go well and there would be no complications.

Ed and Lindsey arrived shortly after the group, followed by Grissom, Sara, Catherine and Nick. Soon Elizabeth and Ella also arrived as well as the rest of the group's immediate family members. Almost immediately Elizabeth spoke.

"Any news?"

They all shook their heads and Sharon spoke up.

"Nothing yet." She explained. "But Rachel's not that long in; so it could be a while."

Elizabeth nodded and took a moment to compose herself before sitting down. Sharon and Yuri sat together; cradling Ivan and Anya who were asleep. Anya had her head resting against her father's chest, while Ivan nestled into his mother's arms, sucking his thumb. Athena and Ella sat next to each other; waiting impatiently. Elizabeth kept an eye on Ella, all the while watching for news on Rachel's progress. Holly and Alex sat close to the two toddlers, also keeping an eye on them. They knew all too well that, if left to her own devices, Athena would get up to mischief. The last thing they needed was for that to happen in a hospital, or for Ella to get involved too. The other couples all sat nearby, holding hands, or, in the case of Susan and Lavrenti, resting her head on his shoulder. He absently played with her hair, running his fingers through it and smiling, while they waited.

As they waited Sharon and Yuri both looked over at Elizabeth. They saw her apprehension and smiled sympathetically.

Sharon sighed. "Now I see how mom felt when I had Ivan and Anya." She said softly. "And how Sara must've felt when Holly had Athena."

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Say, did you hear about what they've got planned?"

She shook her head, confused so Yuri elaborated.

"What Sam and Rachel have planned, for their baby, since they now know it's a boy?"

Sharon realized what he meant now, but still didn't know the answer.

Yuri smiled wider. "They're gonna name him Mark, after her father."

Sharon also smiled at that.

"That's so sweet." She breathed, her eyes sparkling. "Does Elizabeth know?"

Yuri nodded, just then the midwife came out, Elizabeth stood up.

"Is she...?"

The midwife nodded. "She's at ten centimetres now; we'll be moving her to the delivery room."

So Rachel was moved as she now approached the final hurdle. Sam stayed with her the whole time, holding her hand. He didn't even flinch when she crushed his hand whenever a contraction hit. He stayed strong for her, despite his own nervous state, and did his best to support her, coaching her through her breathing when necessary.

Finally; after almost ten hours of waiting the midwife once again stepped out and gave the news.

"You can come in now; she's given birth to her baby boy."

Immediately Elizabeth stood up and, with Ella headed in, the others followed. The twins were now wide awake and Athena even more excitable than ever, if that was possible. Rachel was sitting up in the bed; she was exhausted but extremely happy. Sam sat next to her, his face shining with joy. In Rachel's arms was a small blanket rapped bundle. Rachel shifted slightly so the others could see.

"Hey guys, meet Mark."

They all smiled when they saw him, a small tuft of brown hair covered his head, while he had Rachel's green eyes and facial structure.

"Aw, he's so cute." Sharon exclaimed happily.

The rest of the family and friends readily agreed and all took turns holding him, pictures were taken but finally they left so Rachel could get some sleep. Sam reassured her that everything would be alright and sat cradling his son, while Rachel got some much needed sleep. Sam smiled, realizing how ironic it was that this undeniably happy moment had been made possible due to Tara's psychotic scheming. Shaking his head he decided not to dwell on that instead focus on what mattered most of all. He smiled down at the baby in his arms; his son and knew that no matter what happened, he and Rachel would gladly do anything to ensure his happiness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
